they're not so bad really (but a bit pretentious)
by isthismistersmolderholder
Summary: AU: Skye is a superhero, Jemma is a villain. After Fitz joins Skye's team, she decides to find out just what is so great about this Jemma Simmons. During one of Jemma's heists. It's not like she could have picked a better time, she's a busy girl. Or maybe she just thought it'd be amusing, whatever. Skimmons.


It had been so painstakingly planned out, every single little detail, that when the operation actually came to a head, her teammates cared more about getting it overwith than the actual heist. She had to admit that she herself was jittery with excitement, this was her element after all.

The only thing that stunted that excitement, was Leo. He was her best friend in the world, and he'd just up and left her for the supers. She still couldn't make sense of it in her mind, it just wouldn't click into place. They did everything together, they grew up together, went to school together, created their team together, and yet he was gone. Leaving nothing but a note that was clearly tear stained, and stating simply, 'This isn't what we were meant for, Jem.'

The hell it wasn't. Both their parents were in the business, and so what if she had a few qualms when it came to stealing from certain places - Hospitals were off limits, no matter what her commanding officer tried to tell her - and she was fully against killing, but that didn't mean she wasn't a villain. After all, if she were a super, she'd just be stuck in a lab all day, no adventure whatsoever. Perhaps that's what appealed to Fitz.

All the same, she still had Sitwell and Miles, and if he even showed up, she'd have Garret as well, so it wasn't like she didn't have back up. She had never been more ready, really.

So it kind of came as a surprise when as soon as her chemical bomb went off, and she stepped through the rubble into the museum, that the guards were already gone and the very object she was after was presented on a pedestal in the centre of the room, where it was most definitely not meant to be. She sighed, and gestured at the boys -Garret had decided to show up after all- To stand behind her. She wasn't going to be responsible for any harm that could come to them. She did have morals after all.

"Er, Hello? Could you come out please, this is rather unsettling."

"Damn, Fitz didn't say you were cute." A brunette stepped out from behind one of the stone columns and smirked at her.

Jemma's eyes narrowed protectively. "How do you know Leo?" She noticed Miles shifting uncomfortably behind her and shot him a sharp glare, and he straightened immediately, giving her an apologetic smile. God, her team was pathetically nice. Well, aside from Garrett.

"He's on my team. He gave me the heads up about this little...whatever it is." She smiled and flicked her hair back and gave Jemma's team a sidelong glance. "You guys look so uncomfortable, jeez, aren't you supposed to be like, attacking me, or something?"

"We don't harm civilians or supers." Garrett spoke up, scowling from where he leant against the half smashed wall. "Bloody Simmons."

"Oh, that is gold. Are you serious?" The girl looked at Jemma again with what looked like amusement, and Jemma cracked.

"Not all villains have to maim and kill to get a _reputation_, you know. It just takes strategic planning and - And you're laughing at me. Lovely." Jemma couldn't help the way her lips turned down in a pout, and she wished that Fitz hadn't taken the night-night gun prototypes with him when he left, because it would have made this situation much easier to handle.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. It's just...Your accent, and you're so...not evil." She giggled. "I'm Skye."

"I didn't ask your name."

"You wanted to."

"Look, can we go?" Sitwell interupted, "This isn't going anywhere and I'm about to miss Dancing with the Stars." Skye's eyebrows shot up at this and she grinned, while Jemma scowled at her teammate.

"Sitwell-"

"He's right, kiddo. I don't got time for this." Garrett agreed.

"I'll stay." Miles offered up a small smile, and Jemma was not for the first time, reminded of a puppy. a misguided puppy, who had a thing for selling government secrets with no regards to the pain that could cause, but a puppy nonetheless.

"No," Jemma sighed, shooting a glare at Skye, who was now leaning against the pedestal, clearly waiting her team out. "Go. All of you. I'll fix this." She murmured under her breath, "As always."

"Oh, wanna stop for pizza on the way back?" Sitwell asked the others and was returned with excited agreement that left Jemma rolling her eyes. As soon as they were around the corner, she glanced up at the brunette to see an incredulous look on her face.

"That's your team? Really?"

"We were more impressive with Leo." Jemma grumbled, and then bit her lip, rather nervously. "Is he alright? Leo, I mean?" She knew how silly this whole situation seemed, Jemma the villain asking a super after her best friend who'd abandoned her's wellbeing. But she couldn't help it. It was good manners, and besides, she really had worked herself up over it. Jemma Simmons was a bit of a worrier. Not a great trait in a villain, really.

"He's good, he talks about you a lot. He's the only reason I haven't taken you in yet-Okay, that's not completely true. He doesn't know I came. I told him I'd keep it secret." Skye chuckled, and picked up the bright green mirror from the pedestal and held it up. "It tells your future, right?"

Jemma nodded excitedly. "Yes, I'm not certain of exactly how yet but I've got quite a few theories, I'll know more when I've conducted a thorough examination and perhaps a few-" She cuts herself off at the expression on Skye's face, it's a mix of amusement and confusion. "Nevermind. I'm sure you've better things to do than stop me from taking a mirror. Like saving the world?"

Skye paused, and then held out the mirror. "You can have it. My team don't know I'm here and technically I'm not even a real super yet-My powers are fucking weird as shit, they won't give me a communicator yet cause they don't know what I am. Doesn't help that I was an anti-hero activist before this." She admitted, and then smiled as she watched the confusion blossom on Jemma's face. "Look, there's stuff here worth twenty times this mirror, but this is what you came for. Can't help but wonder why."

Jemma's lips tightened and she looked away, "It's none of your concern."

"Well, I'm only gonna hand it over if you tell me." Skye teased, her hands behind her back so that the mirror was out of sight. "Come on, humour me."

"You're really very odd."

"I know."

Jemma sighed, "I...Things don't feel quite right. I want to see if things get better, I suppose. And If I'll see Leo again." She feels quite foolish telling this to a girl she'd just met, who'd foiled her rather ellaborate heist.

"You and Fitz...You're together?" Skye asked nonchalantly, shifting where she stood.

"No, not a chance. He's like my brother." Jemma said, a rather perplexed expression taking up residence on her face. "We feel lost without each other. Or, at least, I do." Her cheeks are flushing an embarassed red and Skye gave her a look filled with sympathy that she didn't want.

"He does, Simmons. He's worried about you. I thought...Well, everything he's told me..." She made a face as she tried to form a good phrasing for what she was going to say and Jemma had to admit she looked pretty cute. "We're down a team member, and we can't hit the sky without a biochemist. You're a biochemist."

Jemma's eyes widened comically as she realized what Skye was getting at, and she quickly said, "That's a preposterous Idea. Do you have any idea how my parents would react? And besides, you can't just leave Hydra-"

"Fitz did. And aren't your parents friends?" Skye's got a point, but that doesn't stop Jemma from looking at her like she's got three heads.

"I...I can't be a part of your good girl shenanigans!" She sputters, the whole thing feeling like a crazy dream, and Skye smiles slyly.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy them." There's definitely a hint of something suggestive there and Jemma blushed and looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

"I...I suppose it wouldn't be completely terrible."

Skye smiled like a crocodile who'd just caught an unsuspecting victim, and Jemma winced and wondered if she'd made the right decision. But, what was done was done, and she couldn't help but leave the mirror behind when she left, she didn't quite feel like getting those spoilers when Skye had her on her toes as it was.


End file.
